Madonna Busowiska/V
Ołtarz Nasty już za kilka dni mógł być prowizorycznie ustawiony, a miał być jednym z ubocznych. Surową stolarską robotę wykonał na poczekaniu stolarz staromiejski Smereka, a przy pomocy służącego pana Zygmunta obraz Najświętszej Panny Żniwiarki, ujęty w sute złocone ramy, został zawieszony. Złocenia różnych części ołtarza miał dokonać oczekiwany lada dzień malarz Kurzański, a ostateczną dekorację całości pozostawić trzeba było, dalszej ofiarności wiernych. Wśród zupełnie nagich jeszcze ścian cerkiewki Madonna Sielska, oświetlona wybornie, sprawiała tem silniejszy efekt i, o ile wnosić można było z pierwszego wrażenia, odniosła stanowczy tryumf wobec wymagań krytyki i pietyzmu gromady busowiskiej. Zdawało się wszystkim, że z obrazem Matki Boskiej wstąpiło w pustą dotąd świątynią Bóstwo i wypełniło cały jej przestwór uroczystą i świętą atmosferą. Cerkiewka była ustawicznie odwiedzana, a pałamarz Makohon, który fundował zamek i klucze, uważał za rzecz stosowną otwierać ją i zamykać z wszelką powagą. Najpierw zdobył sobie obraz serca kobiet, chociaż nie mogły przebaczyć Naście „najmitce”, że tak wspaniałą fundacją uzuchwaliła się wywyższyć ponad wszystkie gospodynie. Subtelniejszy zawsze instynkt kobiecy odkrył zaraz w obrazie to, co było całą tajemnicą jego uroku. Miłościwa przystępność Madonny wzruszyła serca kobiet, i jakby odczuwały dobrze, że ta Najświętsza Panna Żniwiarka to niejako Boska transfiguracja ciężkiego, pracowitego żywota wieśniaczki, wniebowzięcie biednej, uznojonej robotnicy. Płynęła z niej słodka pociecha do dusz, świadomych aż zanadto całej nędzy ziemskiej, którą ta Matka Boska Robotnica opromieniała poezją światła i rezygnacji. Nieco zimniej, choć zawsze z admiracją, spoglądali na obraz mężczyźni. To właśnie, co tak od razu podobało się kobietom, wpływało niepomyślnie na sąd mężczyzn: Matka Boska zanadto im była swojska i nic a nic nie straszna. Przyzwyczajono ich do cerkiewnych obrazów ponurych, wzbudzających lęk w sercach grozą postaci, dziwnie obcych oku. Chłopi busowiscy patrzyli, kiwali głowami i milczeli. Coś w tem było, czego sobie powiedzieć nie umieli, a może czegoś właśnie nie było, co być powinno, tylko, że nie wiedzieć co. Tymczasem przybył do Busowisk malarz Kurzański w towarzystwie djaka Soroki. Zgodzony już poprzednio przez gminę do wszystkich robót malarskich i pozłotniczych, twórca „Ziarnka Gorczycznego” przyjechał z pomocnikiem i z całym technicznym aparatem swojego podwójnego kunsztu i skoncentrował oczywiście w osobie swojej całą uwagę i ciekawość Busowisk. Ubrany był z pańska i traktował wszystkich z góry, nawet samego wójta Senyszyna, a o sobie mówił zawsze w trzeciej osobie, jakby nie należał do siebie, ale do historji powszechnej: „Kurzański tak a tak zrobi; Kurzańskiemu nie trzeba wiele mówić; Kurzański nie z takimi gadał; Kurzański u samego władyki był na śniadaniu”. Otoczony prawie całą ludnością wioski, Kurzański, jak tryumfator, udał się, do cerkwi, u której szeroko rozwartych drzwi czekał go pałamarz Makohon. Wszedłszy do środka, Kurzański z Soroką zatrzymali się zaraz przed ołtarzem Nasty. Malarz patrzył chwilą i zawołał nagle, jakby mocno oburzony: — A to co ma być? Co to jest za zgorszenie? — i, nie zważając na powagą miejsca i obecność komitetu cerkiewnego, splunął z indygnacją. Za jego przykładem uczynił to samo djak, tylko z większym jeszcze gniewem i z większą indygnacją. — To jest paskudztwo, uważacie, ludzie, wielkie paskudztwo! Kurzański wam to mówi! To nie jest żadne święte malowanie l Kurzański każe to wyrzucić z cerkwi. — To jest herezja! — zawołał djak Soroką. Gromada stała w osłupieniu. Ot, co jest! Zaraz mówili, że coś jest — i pokazało się teraz, co jest: herezja jest. Ten lwowski malarz nie wymalował Matki Boskiej, tylko herezję, a licho ją zna, co to za jedna. Masz tobie, Nasto, ołtarz! Wszyscy tak myśleli, ale nikt nie zabrał głosu. Kurzański patrzał ciągle na obraz, potrząsając głową i czyniąc gęsta szyderstwa i lekceważenia. Nagle wysunął się ktoś z gromady naprzód. Była to Tekla, kobieta bardzo bywała i mądra, która służyła długie lata po miastach i dworach, aż nagle spadł na nią piękny grunt po bezdzietnej siostrze i teraz osiadła we wsi rodzinnej. Ubierała się, jak mieszczka, i teraz miała na sobie niebieską sukienną kapotę i kwiecistą chustkę na głowie. Tekla należała do najwyższej arystokracji Busowisk, tak z majątku, jak z ogłady i rozumu — tylko ona jedna mogła mieć taka śmiałość, aby się teraz, w takiej drażliwej chwili, wysunąć naprzód i odezwać z własnem zdaniem. — To jest Matka Boska! — rzekła stanowczo i jakby karcącym tonem, śmiało patrząc w oczy Kurzańskiemu, który mierzył ją bardzo lekceważącem spojrzeniem. — To ma być Matka Boska. Kurzański takiej Matki Boskiej jeszcze nie widział! A co to jest za Matka Boska? Kurzański zna Matkę Boską Pokrowę, zna Uspenije, zna Egipską, zna Błahowiszczenie, zna Premudrośt — ale takiej Kurzański nie widział. — Bo to jest Matka Boska Żniwiarka — odpowiedziała niezmięszana Tekla. — Hi, hi... — zaśmiał się złośliwie Kurzański — Matka Boska „najmitka”. Matka Boska, uważajcie tylko, ludzie, tak ubrana, jak chłopka, czysta mołodycia! Ot, i malowanka jest i wyszywka jest! Hi, hi... — A co w tem złego? — zapytała Tekla rezolutnie. — Co w tem złego? — krzyknął Kurzański, załamując ręce ze zgrozą. — To sobie obstalujcie jeszcze Chrystusa Spasytela w kożuchu chłopskim i z siekierą! Co w tern złego? Kurzański jeszcze takiej głupiej baby nie widział! — A ja już niejednego głupiego malarza widziała! — zawołała teraz Tekla, nie hamując się w gniewie, a gniew ten dał jej prawdziwy zapal i uczynił nad wszelkie spodziewanie wymowną. Zbliżywszy się jeszcze bardziej do malarza i gestykulując żywo, tak, że Kurzański cofać się musiał, po prostu utopiła go całego w swojej nawalnej swadzie, płynącej, jak potok wezbrany. Kurzański niech swoją mądrość schowa dla siebie, a ona co wie, to wie. Niech Kurzański maluje, a nie gada, bo takiego obrazu Matki Boskiej nie przegada, a ona, to jest Tekla, także przegadać się nie da. Alboż to grzech i wstyd jest, że Matka Boska ma koszulę z naszywkami i malowanką? Matka Boska jest królową niebieską i może się tak ubierać, jak się jej podoba, a Kurzańskiemu zasię! Ona widziała w Samborze cesarza, a on miał taki sam biały kabat, jak każdy prosty żołnierz, a przez to każdy wiedział, że to cesarz. Tekla wie o tem, że Matka Boska jest królową niebieską, ale, kiedy jeszcze chodziła po świecie, była kobietą, jak inne kobiety, i stoi napisano, że była biedna i pracowała tak, jak inne kobiety, a czasem głowy gdzie skłonić nie miała, jak najbiedniejsza najmitka, i płakała za synem, jak inne matki plączą. Albo Kurzański nie wie, że Matka Boska przędła, a tak cieniutko, że jej pajączek zazdrościł? Kurzańskiemu obraz się nie podobał, a jej, biednej babie, i innym babom podobał się bardzo, bo to jest nasza Matka Boska, pracowita, a przez to wszystko zawsze święta, i błogosławi tym złotym kłosom, na których siadła, i pracy ludzkiej około bożego chleba, i tem daje znak, że ona, choć królowa anielska, trzyma z biednymi; choć koroną zostawiła w niebie, to każdy widzi, że to Najświętsza Panna, i niech. Kurzański za jej honorem tak nie obstaje! Tak stara Tekla Kurzańskiemu radzi, bo ona, oczywiście Matka Boska, tego nie potrzebuje... Kurzańskiemu podczas tej całej perory, która bardzo długo trwała, a tak była gęsta i szczelna, że żadnym sposobem drobnego słówka odpowiedzi wtrącić w nią nie mógł, ciepło było, jak w gorącej kąpieli. Ochłonąwszy, chciał teraz odpowiedzieć, ale przeszkodził mu krzykliwy chór bab, które, uniesione przemową Tekli, wszystkie od razu poczęły jej przyznawać rację. Wójt Senyszyn począł się już zastanawiać, czy nie wypada mu z urzędowego stanowiska interwenjować przeciw babskiej demonstracji, tak nieprzyjaznej dla twórcy „Gorczycznego Ziarnka”, które on sam oglądał i podziwiał, kiedy zaszedł niespodziewany epizod. Oto pojawił się w cerkwi Kłymaszko, który przyjechał właśnie, aby zarządzić jeszcze niektóre końcowe roboty i ostatecznie skontrolować całość, wykonaną według jego planu przez zięcia. — Ot, jest Kłymaszko i Niech sam Kłymaszko rozsądzi! — zawołał uradowany Soroka, pewny, że Kurzańskiemu przybywa sukurs rozstrzygający. Kłymaszko, zorjentowany, o co idzie, przystąpił do ołtarza i począł się przypatrywać uważnie obrazowi. W miarę, jak patrzał, twarz jego, już z natury jakby dobrodusznie i figlarnie uśmiechnięta, poczęła się uśmiechać jeszcze bardziej, coraz dobroduszniej i figlarnie], a powiekami przytem mrugał ciągle. Kurzański wytłumaczył na swoją korzyść ten ciągły uśmiech i, zrzekając się repliki na przemówienie Tekli, zagadnął: — A co, Kłymaszko, czy widzieli wy taką Matką Boską? — Nie, takiej to ja nie widział jeszcze! — odpowiedział Kłymaszko, ale oczu nie spuszczał z obrazu, tylko coraz bardziej mrugał, a twarz uśmiechała mu się jeszcze dziwniej. Gdyby twórca „Gorczycznego Ziarnka” miał więcej wprawy fizjognomicznej, byłby odgadł, że ten uśmiech na twarzy Kłymaszki nie oznacza szyderstwa, ale rozrzewnienie. Kłymaszko jakby walczył ze wzruszeniem: skoncentrował raz jeszcze całą uwagę, potem objął całość obrazu wraz z dalekiem tłem górskiego widoku i z tą cerkiewką, widniejącą na wzgórzu, która była jego cerkiewką, najwyraźniej, naj niewątpliwie j jego cerkiewką, tą samą, która była „drukowana” — i nagle puściły się starowinie łzy z pod mrugających powiek i, jak stał, tak padł na kolana przed obrazem i począł bić czołem pokłony, jak przed „Płaszczennicą” w Wielki Piątek. Teraz tryumf Madonny zdawał się być stanowczy. Kobiety wszystkie poszły za przykładem Kłymaszki i poklękały, a Kurzański wraz z Soroka ulotnił się nie spostrzeżenie. Śmiałe wystąpienie Tekli i hołd Kłymaszki odwróciły wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, jakiem zagrażały obrazowi zawiść i uprzedzenie. Nazajutrz dziewczęta busowiskie nie miały nic pilniejszego do roboty, jak zebrać jak najwięcej polnych kwiatów i zasypać niemi cały ołtarz, a Tekla, która dotąd nic nie ofiarowała do cerkwi i nic ofiarować nie myślała, popchnięta teraz całą ambicją, skoro świt pojechała do Sambora i wróciła z dwiema ogromnemi świecami z białego wosku i z dwoma lichtarzami z cyny, które świeciły się, jak szczere srebro. Miejskie panie, bawiące w Spasie, które czasem chodziły na przechadzkę do Busowisk i z ciekawości zaglądały do budującej się cerkiewki, ujrzawszy w niej obraz, przychodziły prawie teraz codziennie, a coraz liczniej, i stały przed Matką Boską całemi godzinami. Jedna z nich przyniosła muślinu i ustroiła ołtarz w draperję; druga pospina!a muślin jedwabną błękitną wstążką; inna znowu kazała przybić kwiecisty kobierczyk, aby służył ołtarzowi za antepedjum — zgoła, ołtarz ustroił się w kilka dni jakby cudem i od biedy mógłby się już był obejść bez złocenia. Naście skakało w piersi serce, jak ptaszek na rannem słońcu; spędzała cały czas wolny przed swoim obrazem w uniesieniu i niemej adoracji, trzymając do góry złożone dłonie, nieruchoma, jak fakir indyjski. Pewnego dnia, już pod wieczór, zajechała przed cerkiew żółta najtyczanka pana Krzepeli, a z niej wysiadła hrabina ze Spasa, jak zawsze, z trzciną o złotej gałce i w towarzystwie popielatej panny. Hrabina patrzała surowo na obraz, a czarne jej oczy bardzo były gniewne; popielata panna stała obojętnie i ziewała ukradkiem. Tak jest, niema wątpliwości, to ona, żywcem przeniesiona na płótno przez Zygmunta. To nie Madonna, to portret kuzynki, pani Walentyny. Ten sam owal twarzy, zakreślonej czystą, prawie klasyczną linją, te same oczy, takie ciemno-niebieskie, że wydają się czarne, a w tych oczach ten sam wyraz rozmarzenia, z pod którego, jakby z pod przejrzystej mgły, przebłyskiwał żywy ogień, co bardziej palił się sam w sobie, niż świecił, że prawie dziwić się trzeba było, dlaczego się z tych oczu nie słyszy prysku. Tak, to te same usta, pełne, zanadto pełne, jakby obrzmiały nadmiarem temperamentu i życia, i ten sam nosek dumny, któryby był skończenie piękny, gdyby jakiś nerwowy a rozkoszny rys nie alterował za każdym uśmiechem jego szlachetnej linji; te same włosy o dziwnie miękkim i ciepłym .tonie, jakby starego, matowego złota; ta sama zwycięskość, pożądająca zwycięzcy, w wyrazie twarzy; ta sama urocza morbidezza, której tak zaś Walentynie wszystkie elegantki... — Mademoiselle Pichot! — Madame? — C'est précisément elle. — Oui, madame la comtesse, c'est précisément elle! Ale nie... Przecież to nie całkiem ona. Czegoś w tym obrazie jest więcej i czegoś jest mniej, niż w oryginale. Walentyna nie jest taka piękna — ten obraz dużo piękniejszy. Tu, na obrazie, oczy nie pryskają ziemskim żarem; ów wyraz rozmarzenia jest tu błogością, płynie z pod niego światło pełne, czyste i spokojne. Na ustach usiadła słodycz macierzyńskiego uśmiechu, którego ta kobieta przecież nigdy nie znała; czoło tu trochę wyższe i poważniejsze, na twarzy nic niema zwycięskiej zuchwałości oryginału, niema nawet dumy, tylko pogoda dostojnej duszy... To nie jest kuzynka Walentyna: między nią a tym obrazem leży całe niebo, albo raczej... cała ziemia... — Mademoiselle Pichot! — Madame? — Non, ce n'est pas elle. — En effet, ce n'est pas elle, madame la comtesse! Ale bądź co bądź, przecież to źle jest, że pan Zygmunt myślał o niej, malując oblicze Tej, która jest Boskim ideałem czystości i macierzyństwa! Może nie myślał o niej, malując, może tylko pamiętał, może nawet nie pamiętał, może tylko nie mógł zapomnieć. Ale to zawsze było niepoczciwie... nie, to za ostre słowo... to było nierozważnie. Ta Madonna jest przecież Walentyną w ideale; Zygmunt tchnął w obraz to, czego tchnąć nie zdołał w model: natchnienie artysty pracowało w służbie nieszczęśliwego człowieka, który może nareszcie zrozumiał, że łatwo wymarzyć sobie doskonale idealną kobietę, ale nieskończenie trudno poprawić rzeczywistą. Nie powinien był tego robić: to obraża serce i narusza religijne uczucia. Z pod tej Boskiej dostojności widać przecież tę kobietę; pod tym purpurowym płaszczem Królowej Anielskiej rysują się plastycznie jej piękne ramiona... — Mademoiselle Pichot! — Madame? — Jamais de ma vie je ne pourrais prier devant cette Vierge! — Moi non plus, madame la comtesse! Ależ znowu... czy, podziwiając piękny kwiat, pełny barwy i woni, myślimy o gruncie, na którym wyrósł? Czy w jego przeczystym kielichu pozostał jakiś ślad ziemi? Mówią, że najwięksi mistrze malowali swoje wzniosie obrazy religijne według ludzkich, bardzo ludzkich modeli. Hrabina czytała, że Madonny Rafaelowskie chodziły po ulicach Rzymu. Jej to wiedzieć nie było przyjemnie i wolała zawsze wierzyć, że te Boskie postacie powstawały w intuicji serca, w ekstazie duszy wierzącej a uniesionej, jak powstawały Madonny Fra Angelica... ale mimo to wszystko czyż nie uklękłaby była w Dreźnie przed Madonną Sykstyńską, gdyby nie pamiętała, że jest w galerji, pełnej angielskich turystów? I cóż stąd, że Walentyna była tu modelem? Ziemska kobieta stopniała i rozwiała się w natchnieniu malarza, jak brylant w potężnym ogniu alchemika. Zygmunt odjął tej kobiecie wszelką ziemskość, a cóż jest Madonna, jeśli nie typ kobiety bez skaz ziemskości? I cóż stąd, że ten obraz przypomina hrabinie tak natrętnie rysy światowej kobiety, kiedy złożyła się nań czysta, natchniona miłość artysty i najczulszy pietyzm matki? Dlaczegożby nie miała ugiąć kolana przed tą kreacją duszy szlachetnej a cierpiącej, która wkrótce już może stanie przed tronem Przedwiecznego?... — Mademoiselle Pichot! — Madame? — Prtons pour lui... et pour elle! — Oui, Madame! I hrabina zsunęła się na kolana i długo się modliła wraz z popielatą panną. Category:Madonna Busowiska